


Make Me

by Anonymous



Series: The Lifeguard [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the lives of Jason and Tim after "The Lifeguard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/gifts).



> The sequel only one person asked for, for the fic I wrote at 1am.

2 years later…

 

Tim couldn’t breathe. Tim couldn’t breathe as his eyes screamed and his hair waved out underwater. He rose up and sputtered, “How long?”

“One minute, fifteen seconds. Good job, Timmy. That’s the longest you’ve held your breath for,” Jason said from above him, timer in hand.

“Still haven’t beaten your record,” Tim grumbled. Two minutes, thirty-seven seconds. He wasn’t even close to beating Jason’s record.

“And you never will,” Jay laughed, stripping off his shirt and jumping into the water.

Jason now worked at the nicer indoor pool that had just opened up recently. Tim usually joined him in the mornings, when no one was there, to swim.

Jason swam close to Tim and looped his arms around his waist, eyes hooded. “Do you remember the first time I tried to teach you how to swim?”

“Tried being the key word,” Tim laughed as he treaded water to keep afloat. 

Their first unofficial date had taken place at the small outdoor pool where they had met. Tim was so painfully awkward around Jason back then. Doing any physical activity in front of someone you wanted to impress put on a lot of pressure. Tim had barely moved in the water, clinging onto his precious kick board. In the end, Jason gave up and just started splashing Tim with water, who retaliated. They both competed in a water fight that lasted for two hours and confirmed that there were many dates to come.

Jason hummed, holding Tim close, “And look at you now. Your back crawl is faster than mine.”

“That’s because you space out when you do back crawl, Jayce,” Tim said, rolling his eyes.

“You’ve also gotten a whole lot more sassy,” Jason smirked.

Tim blushed, “I was kinda like this when you met me. Only around my friends, though. Besides, I‘ve graduated now. I’ve matured a lot.”

“That so?” Jason said, eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Shut up,” Tim quipped.

“Make me,” Jason muttered, before leaning in to kiss Tim.

 

4 years later…

 

“Holly, don’t be afraid, okay? You can do it. You can do the rocket ship,” Tim encouraged the little girl.

“But I’m scared,” she whined in reply.

“I’ll hold you, okay? I’ll make sure you won’t drown.”

Holly nodded and put both hands above her head, somewhat diving into the water. Tim’s hands rested on her stomach and her back, pushing her forward slowly. He offered her a high five when they reached the end of the pool safely. 

Tim sighed, walking out of the water, running a hand through his hair. Jason had begged him to fill in for the children’s class today, claiming it was easy and he trusted him. It was also illegal, considering Tim didn’t have a lifeguard licence, but oh well. The lesson went well. 

Jason was now the manager of the pool. He also taught lifeguard and higher-level courses. Tim was much better at swimming after years of practice with Jason. He enjoyed the water now. He didn’t just bear with it to impress Jason. He loved the way the waves would lick at his skin, reminding him of his lover.

Tim eased his way into the hot tub and waited five minutes before a voice announced, “Would all unauthorized personal please leave the building. The pool will be closing shortly.” The few people that were still around at 8pm on a Sunday quickly left. Tim was completely relaxed in the warm water when Jason joined him. “Hey, babybird. How did class go?”

“Good,” Tim hummed, leaning in towards Jason and tangling their fingers together.

“Would you do it again?”

“Fuck no,” Tim muttered into Jason’s shoulder, causing him to laugh.

“Thought so. You were really good with the kids though.”

Tim’s mind drifted to their shared bag in the staff locker room, that carried their matching engagement rings. “We’re not having kids until we’re married,” he confirmed.

“Right, right. Of course,” Jason dismissed the idea.

“I’m glad you agree with me.”

“I have no choice.”

“Awe babe, you're already getting used to the married life!”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Jason Todd.”

“And I can’t wait to be your husband instead of your fiancé, Timothy Drake.”

 

3 years later…

 

“And so, kids, your daddies first kissed while I was performing CPR on Timmy, and he spit up water in my mouth,” Jason finished.

“Ewww,” the children collectively groaned.

Jason grinned, “Hey, we worked out though, and got to adopt you guys.”

“Jay, quit disturbing the kids! Dick’s already here to babysit them. Come on, we have to get Damian clothes for back to school,” Tim called out. A brooding Damian stood by his side.

“I don’t need new clothes, father,” he stated.

“Or you’re damn antisocial for a fifth grader and don’t wanna go out in public,” Jason snarked.

Damian glared at him as they all piled into the car.

 

On their way to the mall, they drove by the pool that Jason practically lived at. Tim was the main provider of their family, quickly working his way up the ranks at Wayne Enterprises. Jason still swam like his life depended on it, competing in competitions to bring home a decent sum of money.

Jason drummed his fingers on the dashboard while Damian stared out the window at the pool. “Do I have to swim?” he asked.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Tim replied, pulling Jason’s hand into his and stroking his wedding band.

“Yeah, but the whole family swims. Even Stephanie already does, and she’s two years younger than me.”

“Well, if you want to, you can. I promise you’ll learn a lot,” Tim said, smiling as Jason’s fingers graced his palm.

“What did you learn when you started swimming?” Damian asked curiously.

Tim parked the car and stared longingly at Jason. “How to love,” he said, before leaning in to kiss Jason.

Damian gagged watching his adoptive fathers kiss, before opening the door and waiting outside for them.

“I think we should cut down on the PDA in front of the kids, Timbo,” Jason murmured.

“Why?”

“We end up not doing as much behind closed doors, babybird. That’s not something I’m willing to give up.”

Tim snorted, “It’s been _two days_ , Jason!”

“Two days too long,” Jason remarked.

“Shut up,” Tim quipped.

“Make me,” Jason smirked, before leaning in to kiss Tim.


End file.
